Already Gone
by gleeksforever
Summary: Senior Year, Glee's graduating, but will Finn and Rachel go their seperate ways? Or face College together? Just a one shot, of what happened during New Directions' Senior year, and Rachel and Finn's anxiety of facing College.


**Why hello beautiful people. :) I decided to do a Finchel one shot, since I have the day off tomarrow! I sort of thought about this in Biology class, and i'm hoping you guys would like it! Enjoy Gleeks! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee. BOOO ME. :(**

**

* * *

**

_Already Gone._

June 2012. You know what that means? (and _no, not the end of the world_.) William McKinley Seniors are graduating. And most importantly, The GLEE club is graduating! How awesome is that? Everyone is practically screaming in excitement, but it's also been very chaotic. Everyone's been cramming for credits, and running through the halls to get their College applications in on time, in hopes to be accepted to a college as far away from Lima as possible. But somehow, everyone still manages to get to all of their Glee practices. The last few weeks have been fun, after placing 1st at Nationals, (take that Vocal Adrenaline!) And Rachel threw her annual 'New Directions, All Girls Victory Sleepover!' (which the boys totally crashed, and it ended up being a water gun fight at 2a.m) New Directions have been laughing nonstop, and watching back on the performances they've done for the past 3 years, almost all of them have been caught on tape (Finn new his flip cam would come in handy.) He pretty much records everything now, his mom bought it for him for his birthday, and he's been using it to record his last days in high school.

It's been such a satisfying year for New Directions. They won Nationals! When their group was announced, everyone was shocked, months of hard work, late night rehearsals, and tons of Gatorade, finally paid off. Also, to say in the least, Finn and Rachel had sex. During Nationals, Rachel had confessed her love for Finn in New York, and it happened. (Until this day, _he swears_ that's the reason they won Nationals, stroke of good luck, maybe?) And, Quinn and Puck still remain friends, quite close actually. Mercedes found herself a man, as well as Kurt. Tina and Artie got back together a couple of weeks before the week of June, when they both realized they were going to the same University. Mike is friends with Tina, but they keep their distance. Sam and Quinn are still going strong, occasionally fight, but still strong. Brittany and Santana are together... sort of. Nobody really knows... it's more of an 'on and off' again relationship.

But everyone has had their share of bad times. Like the moments where Puck and Sam went out on full out fist fight, at Finn and Kurt's parents wedding reception. When Rachel nearly dropped out of Sectionals, when she found out Finn lost his virginity to Santana. Or when Santana and Quinn had a cat fight junior year.

Yeah. It's been crazy.

But honestly, it's been a kick ass year. And as the end of June arrives, nobody can hold back the tears when they sing to the classic 'Don't Stop Believin' one again, and Rachel sang 'Friends Forver' to her glee mates, by the end of the song, everyone was singing, and had tears filled in their eyes, with Mr. Schue. He congratulated everyone, and gave his 'end of the year' speech, he was so emotional in the end, he was practically choking up the last few words, and everyone stood up, and pulled into a group hug around him.

Now it's time, College. Quinn was accepted to NYU (Rachel and Quinn were actually sort of excited about this, over time they became sort of... friends.) Puck ended up going to University of Dallas, in Texas. Kurt was expected to attended California College of the Arts in the Fall, and Mercedes, University of Santa Barbara. Santana and Brittany stayed in Lima, attending Ohio State University. Rachel was of course accepted to Julliard in New York City, while Finn was accepted to Boston University. (Which isn't such an easy school to get into) Rachel worked with him 3 times a week, working with him with improving his SAT scores, Science, and Mathematics. She also hired him a personal tutor, who would visit him for an hour a day, and made sure if he didn't understand something, _to ask questions. _She knew he was sensative about not being the 'smartest' kid around, but she told him it was okay, not everyone learns at the same pace. Not once when he asked a question, did she make him feel stupid. Even when Finn asked how to divide fractions, she simply took a pencil and paper, and explained it to him in detail. And when the mail from Boston University came, Finn freaked out, excited, and drove to Rachel's house, to thank her the only way he could, a hot sexy full on makeout session.

Finn and Rachel had a huge discussion, lasting weeks, about what they're plans were for College. Although Boston and New York were about 4 hours, Finn and Rachel committed and compromised, about being together after high school. They've been going on about for a couple of weeks now, they both want to be together, but they're apprehensive about going on to a long distance relationship, I mean nothing feared Finn more than losing Rachel. They've grown into arguments about Rachel ditching Finn for a 'Broadway star' and Rachel told him he had nothing to worry about, they made sure to video chat 3 times a week, and talk on the phone between the hours of 8, and 10. They worked out when they were going to see each other, and come home for the holidays.

By the end of June, Rachel was already busy cleaning out her room. She didn't want to leave anything behind, although she promised her dads' she'd visit on holidays, and spring break. She decided to take as many things with her to New York, she thought it was important to feel as much home as possible. She neatly folded her blouses, and skirts and tucked them into a cardboard box.

"Hey what's this?" Finn said as he came out Rachel closet, holding a black lacy, bra. He looked at it and smiled making weird 'oooh lala' voices as he messed around with it.

Rachel opened her mouth, shocked. "FINN! Give me that!" She snatched them from him. "Ugh, Finn you are such a child."

"Now, how come you've never worn that before?" He said.

"I have, but you just haven't been lucky enough to see me in it." She said putting it back into one of the boxes.

"I can arrange that." He smirked.

Rachel sighed, but managed to steal a smile. "Okay, no more going my closet. You have way to much fun in there. When I told you to take out all my clothes, I didn't mean all my bras, and underwear." "And so far, you've only given me a pair of shorts, and dresses."

"What's wrong with that?" He said sitting down on the floor.

She put her hands on her hips. "It's going to be cold when I arrive to New York, Finn."

"Oh...right, hey are you sure you need to bring all of this stuff. I mean, bringing your entire collection of your childhood soundtracks?" He picked up a CD. "I mean, I doubt you still listen to 'N Sync anymore."

"pshh... of course not. I mean the last time I listened to this was like... pshh 6th grade." _Actually, it was last week. _She thought as she took the CD from him and putting it back. She turned back around, and was about to tell Finn she needed help carrying the boxes downstairs, but she sighed, when she spotted Finn in the other side of the room, sitting on the floor, looking through scrapbooks, and old photographs.

"What are you doing?" She said looking over to him.

He continued to read the page.

"Finn?" "FINN!" Her tone growing a bit louder, as she threw a stuffed animal, hitting his face.

"Hey! What?" He said putting the animal aside, aside.

"What are you looking at?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing... just old pictures and stuff." He quickly closed the book, and put it back on the shelf.

Rachel stood up, and and reached for the book he just put away.

She read the cover. "_Glee Club Memories." _Rachel slightly smiled, and sat down on the floor beside Finn, resting her head on his shoulder, and she opened the book.

"I forgot I had this...I made it a while ago, after we performed Don't Stop Believin' for the first time." She continued to say, it was tons of old pictures of the Glee club fooling around, especially in their costumes. And during performances.

Rachel laughed as she pointed to a picture. "HA! remember this?"

Finn looked at the picture, and laughed awkwardly of himself. It was a picture of him in his Rocky Horror costume.

"Rachel, why do you have this?" He asked.

Rachel smiled, and shrugged. "I just thought it would be something nice to remember, I know how big of a deal it was, and how much courage it took for you to walk in the hallway, in your costume... I mean." She laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I remember that. I almost got suspended." He said shaking his head.

Rachel pointed to another picture. "And this one!" She said excited.

It was a picture of Finn and Rachel hugging each other, after hearing the news they won Nationals.

Finn smiled. "Yeah... that ones my favorite."

Rachel smiled as well, but slowly her bright smiled faded away, and she closed the book, and put it somewhere.

"What's going to happen to us?" She said as she looked at Finn concerned.

"W-w what do you mean?" He looked straight back at her.

"I mean, what going to happen? We haven't really discussed this topic."

"What are you talking about? Of course we talked about this. Your heading off to New York, and I'll be in Boston. I'm taking my car, and visiting you down in New York every 3 weeks, and your staying with me in Boston for a week in January." He said briefly.

"And then what, Finn just watch as we live by our years in College? I mean what if you meet someone in Boston, and I..."

Finn half smiled, and took her hands. "No baby, that's not going to happen... I'm moving to New York with you after I graduate. And you're going to become a star." He kissed her hands.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, I'm scared about that last part. I mean it's been my dream since I can remember to be a star on Broadway, but now... that it's actually happening... I don't know. I'm starting to question myself. I mean, what if my voice isn't big enough?"

"Don't even say that Rach. Your voice, is the most beautiful sound in the world. Your going to be a star, I'm sure of it. And I want to be there when it happens."

Rachel kissed him on the lips. "Thank-you." She whispered.

He kissed her again, and continued to help her pack. She turned around, "But let's say I do meet someone in New York, or you meet someone in Boston. I mean we're hours apart, and-"

Finn put his hands on her shoulders. "Babe, stop worrying about that. You know how I'm managing to trust you being in New York, surrounded by good looking theatre studs, and Broadway dudes?" He said as he pulled her in close to a hug.

Rachel breathed in. "Why?"

"Because I love you. And I trust you, and you trust me, remember?" He said lifting her chin.

Rachel smiled. "I trust you." She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled her head closer to his body. "I love you. So much."

He rubbed her back, and stared at the box with her belongings inside. He looked down, and smiled when he saw what was inside.

"_Glee Club Memories."_

_

* * *

_**Okay! That's it! I'm sorry if this was kind of boring, I just really wanted to do this quickly. I know this type of storyline has been done before, but I wanted to add my own rendition of it. :D nonetheless, I hope everyone enjoyed! Please comment and review! It honestly makes my day when you guys review. :) Thank you guys! God bless! P.S- Sorry if there are any spelling errors, i'm terrible with grammer, lol. **


End file.
